Ai Shiteru
by Mikan-Minami
Summary: La hija de Miaka es transportada a la época del libro y allí empezara a recordar su vida pasada como sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses. ¡¡Dejad rewiews! Es la continuación de la sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses :P
1. Default Chapter

Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo, así que aquí está algo como la continuación de La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses. Se lo dedico a EluChiS y a mis friends.

Ai shiteru 

_Capítulo 1: Recuerdos olvidados._

De una casa sale una chica de pelo marrón y ojos verdes corriendo, con una tostada en la boca y en la mano una mochila que como podía se la iba poniendo en los hombros. Su nombre es Chikara Sukunami.

(Llego tarde... No se porque me entretengo a escuchar lo que dice mi madre) –traga la tostada y por fin llega a su instituto-

¡Chikara! –le saluda un chico de cabellos entre negro y verde y de ojos lilas- ¡Llegas tarde hermanita!

¡Cállate! –entró, dejo sus zapatillas y antes de entrar se hizo dos moños- ¡Siento llegar tarde! –dijo la chica entrando a la clase- Anda.

¡Chikara aquí! –le dijo una chica al fondo de la clase- El profesor aún no ha llegado.

¿De verdad? –la otra chica asintió con la cabeza- ¡Bien!

Hoy hubieras llegado tarde, lástima, así hubieras batido el récord, de llegar cada día tarde.

No es mi culpa. –dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua-

Ya... ¿Del despertador?

A veces... Pero es que hoy he tenido un sueño muy raro...

Tu eres la rara.

¿Conoces el libro "El universo de los cuatro dioses"?

¿Lo hemos estudiado?

No... ¿No lo conoces entonces?

Pues la verdad es que no.

Ah... –se quedó mirando al techo- ¿Y crees en el amor entre dos mundos?

¡Pues claro¡El amor es lo primero¡Por eso yo quiero tener novio!

Jajajaja. Haber si lo consigues. –dijo riendo-

Chikara. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

¿Mm?

¿Por qué no quieres tener novio?

Pues porque si salgo con alguien seguro que acaba mal.

No lo entiendo.

Yo tampoco. ¡Pero es que mi madre no me deja enamorarme! Dice que yo ya tengo a una persona, aunque no la recuerdo.

Rara.

¡Calla! –le volvió a sacar la lengua- (En mi sueño alguien me llamaba... ¿Esa persona es mi persona especial?)

Por fin el profesor llegó y empezaron las clases. La última era de historia antigua, hoy trataba de la historia de la china, y había una explicación de los cuatro dioses.

Los dioses son Suzaku, Seyriu, Byakko y Genbu. Cada uno consta de siete constelaciones, en total eran 28 estrellas. Dice una leyenda que...

(Que aburrimiento... Esto ya me lo sé, siempre me lo recuerda mi madre...)

Flash Back

Chikara escucha, la constelación de Suzaku está formada por siete estrellas. –decía Miaka a una Chikara de pequeña- Y esas estrellas siempre te protegerán. ¿Sabes el nombre de las estrellas?

Puez clao. - es una niña pequeña, así que debe hablar un poco mal¿no? - Zon Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Hotohori y...

Venga que la que te falta es la mejor. –dijo Taka acercándose a Chikara-

Ah¡Fantasmito!

Noooooooooooo, (es idéntica a ese...) No es ese.

Mmmmm¿Tama?

Ese es el gato.

Mmmm¡Tamahome!

¡Muy bien! Esa es la mejor estrella. ¿A que sí Miaka?

Claro.

No es verdas. ¡La megor ez Tasuki!

Mentira.

Verdas. –y empezaron a discutir.-

Fin del flash back

Por hoy ya está. Hasta mañana. –dijo el profesor saliendo de la clase-

Chikara.

¿Qué?

Vienes a pasear.

No... Es que hoy tenía que hacer entrenamiento de kendo.

Como quieras. Hasta mañana.

¡Hasta mañana!

Chikara fue al entrenamiento y al salir ya era oscuro. Mientras llegaba a su casa, vio que un gran pájaro rojo entraba en su casa.

Estoy demasiado cansada... Veo alucinaciones...

Al día siguiente...

�¡Despierta de una vez! –dice una Miaka cabreada mientras entra en la habitación de su hija-

�¿Qué pasa? –dice Chikara mientras se levanta y bosteza- �¿Qué pasa mam�?

Hoy cumples 16 años, te tengo que regalar algo... –dijo con voz triste- �¡Así que vístete de una vez! –dijo sonriendo-

Bueno... (Que cambio de humor...) –se viste con el uniforme y baja al comedor-

Ten. –Miaka le da un paquete, Chikara lo abre y encuentra un libro "El universo de los cuatro Dioses"-

Este libro... �¿Por qué! (Existe de verdad...) –al abrirlo una luz roja la rodea y es transportada dentro-

Por fin se reunirán... –dijo tristemente Miaka mientras abraza a Taka-

La chica llega al mundo de dentro del libro allí ve un chico de pelo naranja y ojos dorados que la miran con sorpresa.

¿Quién eres? –pregunta la chica-

Tasuki¿y tu? Me suena tu cara... –empieza a mirarla mejor-

(�¿Tasuki¿Comoooooo? Será coincidencia... ¡No puede ser que esté dentro de un libro! Ya lo decía yo... Estoy demasiado cansada...)

¡Pues claro! –dijo Tasuki mientras ponía cara de "ya me acuerdo"- ¡Eres Miaka!

¿eh? (¿Cómo conoce a mi madre?)

¿Dónde está Tama?

(¿Tama¿No será Taka¡De que les conoce!) Oye...

¿Qué pasa Miaka?

Yo no soy Miaka.

Pues te pareces mucho... ¿seguro que no lo eres?

¡Que no! –dijo gritando, perdía rápido la paciencia- Mira yo soy Sukunami, Chikara Sukunami.

¿Chikara? –puso una cara muy sorprendida y a la vez miró dulcemente a la chica-

(¿Y esa mirada?) ¿Me vas a decir de que conoces a Taka y a Miaka?

Pues... ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

Soy su hija.

¿Comoooooooo? Pero... ¡Pero si me dijeron que era niño¡Noooooooooo¡Has salido travesti, como Nuriko!

¡No es verdad! El niño que dices es mi hermano.

Ufffffffffff. ¿Sabes? Eres idéntica a Miaka, jajaja. ¿Y como has llegado hasta aquí?

Pues... (¿Cómo le explico que me ha tragado un libro? Me tomará por loca o por algo peor... ¿Será esto un sueño? Necesito descansar...) No tengo ni idea. -.-

Chikara... –dijo dulcemente el chico mientras se acercaba más a ella-

¿Qué? –dijo en tono seco, no le gustaba estar en un mundo desconocido ¿Es que este sueño no se iba a acabar nunca?-

¿Has venido otra vez a este mundo? –dijo mientras se ponía a pocos centímetros de ella-

¡No! –le empujó- ¡No se porque estoy aquí y me quiero ir¡No te me acerques! –dijo eso y se puso a correr en una dirección, pero tropezó con un hilo y sorprendentemente como me a costado escribir esa palabra, demasiado larga XDDDD no cae al suelo, entonces un rodillo gigante con púas vas a caer encima de ella, pero Tasuki que la había seguido la empujó quedando encima de ella- Ah... –se sonrojó mucho-

Siempre caes en el misma trampa... –acercó su rostro al de Chikara, pero se paró y solo quedaron unos centímetros- Da igual el aspecto que tengas o el nombre, no me vas a hacer dudar...

¿Eh? –cada vez estaba más sonrojada-

Recuerdo esos ojos, llenos de afecto e intensos. Tu eres la persona a la que más amé...

¡Tasuki! -dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de la chica-

Después se acercó más para besarla, pero Chikara le dio una bofetada y este se apartó mientras que Chikara se sentó de rodillas

¡Pero porque me pegas! –replicó el chico mientras se frotaba la herida de la bofetada-

¡Eres un aprovechado y un pervertido! Nos acabamos de conocer y has intentado besarme...

No me recuerdas... –dijo muy sorprendido-

¿Eh? Pero si nos acabamos de conocer...

Da igual. –se levantó y empezó a caminar, la chica también se levantó pero se quedó quieta- ¿Vienes? –dijo acelerando la marcha, dejándola más atrás-

(No te vayas... Yo... No quiero...) ¡Espera Genrou! –dijo gritando, lo que hizo que el chico se diera la vuelta al ver como le había llamado-

¿Cómo me has llamado? –preguntó sorprendido a la vez que se acercaba a la chica-

Es como te llamé la primera vez... Lo oí de un guardia... Genrou...

Chikara

Ah... –se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡Me duele! Aaaaaaaa. –se desmayó y Tasuki la cogió antes de que cayera-

Sí que eres Chikara... Pero no recuerdas nada... –la levantó en sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia la fortaleza-

Después de unas dos horas Chikara se despertó, se encontró en una habitación desconocida, entonces ¿todo aquello no era un sueño? Antes de desmayarse recordó algo... ¿Tenía que ver con lo que le dijo su madre? De repente vio una cosa encima de la mesa se levantó y la cogió, era una foto, en ella estaban todas las estrellas y Miaka.

Esta es... ¿mam�? Y este... –se fijó en Tamahome- ¿Mi padre?

Exacto. –dijo una figura apareciendo de detrás de ella-

¡Uaaaaaaaaaaa! –dijo girándose y ver a Tasuki- Siento haber cogido la foto... –recordó lo que había visto en sus recuerdos- ¡Tasuki!

¿Qué pasa?

¡Nos conocemos¿verdad? Nos conocimos en este mundo hace tiempo. Antes tu has dicho que era la persona a la que querías¿verdad que nos conocíamos¡Yo lo recordé! Recordé que eres una persona importante para mí y que yo te quer... –una luz roja apareció y envolvió a Chikara, poco después desapareció y Chikara seguía allí con unos ojos de mirada perdida. Después recuperó el sentido- ¿Qué hacia yo? Ah sí... Te estaba pidiendo perdón por haber cogido la foto...

(¿Esa luz era de Suzaku¿Le ha robado los recuerdos¿Por qué?)

CONTINUARÁ

_Próximo capítulo¿Suzaku es sellado?_

�¡Hasta el próximo!


	2. capítulo dos

**Ai Shiteru**

_Capítulo 2¿Suzaku es sellado?_

.-(¿Esa luz era de Suzaku¿Le ha robado los recuerdos¿Por qué?)

.-¿Tasuki estás bien? –preguntaba la chica al ver la cara de tristeza de Tasuki-

.-Sí. –lo dijo un poco desanimado- Bueno ya es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir¿vale?

.- ¿mm? –se estaba durmiendo, luchaba por no cerrar los ojos-

.-Mira tu puedes dormir en la cama. –dijo señalando la cama que estaba cerca de ellos-

.-¿Y tu? –preguntó intrigada al ver que no tenía intención de irse a otra habitación-

.-En el suelo. –dijo mientras se tumbaba en el suelo-

.-Oye. –se sentó en la cama- La cama es bastante grande, la podemos compartir. –dijo muy inocentemente-

.-Da igual. ¡Me gusta dormir en el suelo!

.-Cabezota. –se tumbó y al instante se quedó dormida, mientras que Tasuki no y al ver que la chica se había dormido como un tronco se acercó a ella-

.-Es idéntica a Miaka... Pero... –se iba acercando para besarla cuando Koji entró en la habitación y se separó enseguida- ¿Qué pasa?

.-Tienes visita, de un tal Chichiri, me ha dicho que es urgente. Pero veo que tu no tienes muchas ganas de verle, jajajaja. ¡Suerte que he llegado a tiempo¿Qué le habrías hecho? –dijo riéndose de su compañero-

.-¡Nada idiota! Ahora voy. –y movió a Chikara para que despertara- Despierta.

.-¿Dónde? Ah... Es verdad... (Pensaba que había estado un sueño...) ¿Qué pasa Tasuki? –dijo preguntado, ya que la había despertado y seguía teniendo sueño-

.-Ha venido Chichiri.

.-¿Chichiri¿Quién es?

.-Una estrella de Suzaku, como yo. –dijo mientras se puso de pie para ir a ver a su compañero, la chica hizo lo mismo pero le costó bastante más-

Al llegar a una sala vieron a Chichiri con cara de preocupado, cosa que sorprendió a Tasuki, ya que normalmente siempre estaba de buen humor y sonriente.

.-¡Hey Chichiri!

.-¡Por fin te encuentro Tasuki¿Sí? Me ha costado mucho encontrarte ¿Sí?

.-(¿Por qué acaba las frases con "¿Sí?"?) –pensaba Chikara mientras los antiguos compañeros empezaban a hablar- (Me suena mucho este chico...)

.-¿Bueno y porque querías verme?

.-Porque has de saber que ahora somos humanos normales, ya no somos estrellas de Suzaku.

.-¿Qué? Pero eso no puede ser... ¿Es una broma? -¿Podían dejar de ser estrellas de la noche a la mañana? Eso era imposible... ¿O tal vez no?-

.-Suzaku ha sido sellado y esta vez no podemos hacer nada ya que las demás constelaciones se están preparando para reencarnarse.

.-¿Por quién a sido sellado¿Quién puede tener un poder tan grande para sellarlo? –preguntaba muy intrigado-

.-Pues por... –vio a la chica que le acompañaba y la reconoció enseguida, no era muy difícil saber quién era ya que era idéntica a su madre solo que el pelo lo tenía más largo que Miaka- ¿Tu eres la hija de Miaka?

.-Sí... Me llamo Chikara Sukunami. –en la cara de Chichiri se formó una sorpresa muy grande- ¿Mmm¿Qué pasa? –preguntó por la cara del chico que estaba mirándola con extrañeza-

.-No puede ser que seas Chikara...

.-¿Por qué? –Tasuki se estaba perdiendo en la conversación¿por qué no podía serlo? Vale que en el físico no se parecieran, pero seguro que era ella-

.-Pues porque quién ha sellado a Suzaku a sido Chikara, bueno la que conocimos, la sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses.

.-¿Qué¿Es una broma Chichiri? Se te da muy mal mentir... –intentaba no creerse lo que su amigo le decía-

.-No es una broma. –dijo una figura entre las sombras, que alzando la mano hizo que el paisaje cambiase y se encontraban en una habitación muy distinta. La figura se dejó ver a la luz, era una chica de pelo amarillo y ojos azules que tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y llevaba un vestido parecido al de Miishu- Cuanto tiempo. –dijo sonriendo, los otros se la quedaron mirando con extrañeza- Vaya, ni que hubierais visto a un fantasma, jeje.-

.-Chikara... –dijo entre un susurro Tasuki, a la vez que miraba a la hija de Miaka, la verdad, no entendía lo que pasaba.- ¿Pero como...?

.-¿No lo entiendes? Aunque Suzaku y los otros dioses desaparezcan los milagros seguirán existiendo. Ahora solo sois unos pobres humanos.

.-¿Cómo es que estás viva? Se supone que tu tendrías que haberte reencarnado...

.-Yo soy los recuerdos de esta chica, así que soy la verdadera. Ella solo es una copia.

.-¿Qué? (Está pasando lo mismo que con Tama...)

.-Es muy fácil de explicar. Cuando morí mi alma fue reencarnada en la hija de Miaka, pero antes de volver a entrar en el libro, Tenko me ofreció ser su aliada y así poder recuperar el cuerpo que poseía antes, y lo acepté... –dijo tristemente- ¡Ahora mismo las otras constelaciones deben haber muerto y nunca podrán reencarnarse! Jajaja.

.-Mentira. –dijo secamente Tasuki-

.-¿Eh? Qué... Qué...

.-Ni siquiera siendo malvada podrías decir tales palabras. Venga vuelve conmigo y los demás... –Chikara se le queda mirando con una cara triste y finalmente decide hablar.

.-Es imposible, Tasuki. No soy más que un muñeco lleno de recuerdos incapaz de volver al cuerpo que le pertenecen... Y a cambio de tener este cuerpo he de obedecer a Tenko, resucitarlo, pero antes sus odenes son matar ¡a las constelaciones de Suzaku! –disparó una bola roja llena de energía, pero loas otros la esquivaron, Chichiri se quedó al margen con la hija de Miaka que no entendía nada de nada- ¡Mientras yo os distraigo Tenko se hace más fuerte! Si ahora os destruyo, podremos eliminar a los cuatro dioses.

.-¡Basta Chikara! –gritó Tasuki a la vez que ponía una cara de enfadado-

.-¿Tasuki?

.-Escúchame Chikara. ¡Devuélvele los recuerdos a la hija de Miaka! –Chikara n/a: Pondré Chikara cuando me refiera de la sacerdotisa y a la otra... pues hija de Miaka, es complicado k se llamen igual... se le quedó mirando triste y sorprendida- ¡Tenko te destruirá cuando se recupere¡Te está utilizando!

.-Tenko me... –cerró los ojos- Me lo contó todo, todo lo que pretendía hacer, si es verdad, me matará si no cumplo esta misión y si la cumplo igual... Yo tengo toda la culpa de lo que está pasando... Y fui yo la que le pidió volver a tener este cuerpo...

.-¡Que patética!

.-¡Tasuki no la hagas enfadar¿Sí?

.-Si no lo entiendes entonces... ¡No tiene sentido decir que me amas! –disparó una bola muy fuerte de energía, pero la disparó desviada aposta para que no le diera y se acercó a él, estaba delante suyo cuando su rostro empezó a llenarse de lágrimas- ¿Lo has olvidado? Dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre... Yo... Por eso... ¡Por eso he regresado! Se que hacia mal en unirme a Tenko... Pero si así podía volver a verte... ¡Entonces no me importaba¡Porque aún te amo!

.-Chikara...

.-Pero todo eso no tiene importancia... He roto la promesa de Tenko y ahora me toca desaparecer... –fue envuelta en un fuego lila- Sabía que no podía mataros. Lo siento, siento mucho haberos hecho daño...

.-¡Chikara! –dijeron unas voces, que poco a poco se fueron viendo, eran las estrellas de Suzaku como fantasmas- ¡No es justo! Eres una egoísta.

.-Chicos... Habéis venido a verme...

.- No queremos que te vayas, Chikara. –dijo el pequeño Chiriko- No te vayas...

.-La persona que me llamaba en mis sueños eras tu¿verdad? Querías que te ayudara para ver otra vez a la persona amada. Deja de huir y... –la hija de Miaka se acercó a Chikara y la cogió de la mano y le sonrió- Quédate en el lugar que te dicta el corazón...

.-Ah... Gracias... –una luz roja las rodeó a las dos haciendo que el fuego se apagara y se juntaron-

Al desaparecer la luz estaba la hija de Miaka con una sonrisa en los labios y con los ojos cerrados.

.-Ahora lo recuerdo todo... Recuerdo toda mi vida pasada... –sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban fuertemente- Tasuki... –abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la persona que amaba-

.-Por fin el último deseo que le pediste a Suzaku se ha hecho realidad...

.-Las felicidad de las estrellas de Suzaku... ¿Por qué se ha cumplido ahora?

.-Porque mi felicidad... –sonrió- Eres tú.

FIN 

**Muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic! Este capítulo es más corto porque la verdad no tenía muchas ideas de cómo hacerlo... Espero que no os importe y os guste el final.**

**/review/**

**EluChiS: Muchas gracias por tu review! Si tienes razón siempre pongo recuerdos por en medio... No se porque XDDDDDD. Espero k te guste el final :P**

**Ariadna: Gracias a ti tmb por el reviem y por seguir la historia, gracias por decirme que soy una escritora excelente, pero aún tengo que mejorar más... ¡Espero k te guste el final!**

**Pues hasta el próximo fic que ya lo tengo pensado, pero que tardaré en escribir XDDDDD.**

**Sayonara**

**Atte.**

**Minako**


End file.
